Main Page/draft
Welcome to the Zoopedia! The wiki about the Zoo Tycoon series that since January 2008 Welcome to the largest Zoo Tycoon fansite and resource on the web! We have articles on the latest games, animals and an up-to-date record of the fan community! If you want to help us out by writing a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Make sure your article meets and guidelines. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Archive... * The archive for Main Page news can be found at Main_Page/News_Archive. * The archive for the Talk Page can be found at Talk:Main Page/Archive. Earlier this year, I mentioned a lot of stress within my life. That still hasn't ended, really --- in fact, I would say it may have increased, unfortunately. That, combined with the purchase of many new games, has kept me very distracted. From what I see, lucky enough, many members have been helpful in keeping the Wikia updated. Noting the fact that many YouTube channels used to (and some still do) upload Zoo Tycoon-related videos, I have considered to expand upon affiliation. What do I mean? If you own a YouTube channel, Twitter, Facebook, or other social media, you may apply to be an affiliate of the Zoo Tycoon wikia. This means that, if you add a link to the Zoo Tycoon wikia on your YouTube channel/Facebook page/etc. you will be added to the 'affiliates' section. This may, in turn, boost page views. Being an affiliate also allows for the creation of your own page, being listed on the affiliates page, and having a chance at your page/videos/etc. noted at the top of the page for a certain duration of time. (A simple link to the Wikia will earn one week of spotlight time. An image wards three weeks. Videos, gifs, etc. earn three months, and an achievement of your choice named after you, with the image of your choice (although this privilege cannot be abused.) In addition, I have a new challenge for all on-site users: Reach one thousand edits (without having unnecessary/spam-esque edits) and you will earn an achievement, named after you, with the image of your choice. This is an alternative to becoming an affiliate. Reach five thousand edits and get a master-level achievement named after you, with an image of your choice, and get to choose a new theme for the Wikia, as well as obtain Moderator status. Reach ten thousand edits and earn official affiliate status, as well as administrator and a comprehensive tab under "affiliates" at the top of the Wikia. *'''Updated some articles and expanded upon affiliation. *'Removed latest news update to make way for a new one.' *'Box template updated. When adding template to page, a bar (this symbol: |) can be placed next to ;Games (latest) *Zoo Tycoon 2: Ultimate Collection *Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals ---- ;Animals (recent) * Teleoceras * Amphicyon * Pelagic Thresher * Amazonian Manatee * Dall's Porpoise * Cuttlefish ---- :User content groups (latest) * Artifex * Cryptid Creators * Fantasy Fanatics * Mysterious Map Marvels * United Designing Team * Universal Zookeepers United * User eXpansion Team * Worldwide Designers United ---- DeadMonkey8984! ---- Vote for Zoopedian of the Month: Here! Past Zoopedians of the month... ---- '''Spinosaurus'! ---- Vote for the featured article: Here! Past featured articles... Latest: Asiatic Black Bear (Version 2) by Jntg4 ---- ;More ---- Submit your downloads: Here! __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Zoo Tycoon Wiki Category:Administration of this site